


In restraint there is freedom

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Rope Bondage, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: Cadash was never meant to be in command of anything bigger than a small caravan of smuggled lyrium. Her new responsibilities are not something she enjoys. Lucky for her she found a couple who understand what she needs.
Relationships: Female Cadash/Lace Harding/Varric Tethras
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	In restraint there is freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Originally started as a tumblr prompt: “This cock isn’t going to suck itself, you know?” for the NSFW prompts!

Cadash hasn't been listening to the conversation, just letting the words roll over her, punctuated by Varric's deep rolling chuckle and Lace's lighter giggles. The scent of wood and glue is strong, not completely masked by the incense burning on the table as the two archers work their way through a mountain of featherless arrows and quarrels.

She was kneeling originally, the rope harness she's wearing digging into her body tightly enough she knows it will leave marks. She prefers it tight, a constant pressure and reminder of its presence. Now she's folded over her own legs, a pair of soft boots resting on her back above where her arms are bound in place.

"Hold this." She obediently clamps her teeth gently onto the wooden shaft she's been given. A waft of glue scent making her nose wrinkle. Lace reaches out from where she's moved onto fletching the next shaft to run a hand through Cadash's hair before turning her eyes back to her task. It's like Cadash doesn't exist, she's just as much furniture as the table is. It is a good feeling. She’s not Inquisitor, or Herald, or Boss; just Cadash, or pet, or whatever else they want to call her. No worries, no expectations.

Or it would if she could find the illusive calm that she usually sinks into. Today it's just not happening. her mind still running over the last mission and replaying what went wrong.

Cadash closes her hands into fists as the boots resting on her back shift. She doesn’t move. Not until the weight leaves her back completely and the soft leather tip of a boot gently nestles under her chin and pushes up. She follows, sitting up, ignoring the ache of muscles protesting moving after so long in one position. Her pain doesn't matter. No more than she matters - should matter - right now.

"Drop it." Lace collects her arrow, adding it to the pile with now dried fletchings and stands up, stretching and padding around behind her. Cadash is expecting something, yet the hand that drags through her hair, pulling her head back with a jerk still surprises her. A yelp cuts through the air, a protest at the harsh treatment before she can even think of stopping it. Varric chuckles from off to one side and Lace tugs her hair until she follows the pull, turning to face Varric. 

“You’re still thinking too much.” Lace says softly, a hint of reproach in her voice as she lets her go, fingers running gently over her scalp.

Cadash ducks her head at the admonition as Lace lets a hand trail over her shoulder, tracing the hemp rope that presses into her skin in an intricately woven pattern, and down across her throat to toy with a breast. She can feel the warmth where the Scout is pressed against her bound arms, even through the layers of cotton and leather Lace still has on. She can't deny it; she is still thinking. Too many thoughts still running through her mind after the last mission for the last bit of tension to leave her. Too many what ifs, and maybe’s, and fuck it all she doesn’t want to be in charge. Why are they trusting her? She's just going to get them all killed. Like she nearly did three days ago.

“Eyes up.” Fingers press up under her chin and she lifts her gaze from the boots that are now in front of her. This... This is safe. If she can just focus on the two of them and nothing else.

Varric crooks a finger at her as he sprawls back in his chair like a cat, all loose limbs and half lidded gaze. His breeches are open and he gestures at himself, “this cock isn’t going to suck itself, you know?”

Behind her Lace chuckles, one hand settling on her back before shoving her forwards. Cadash nearly faceplants into the chair before Varric lifts a foot to catch her and she shuffles closer. Varric brushes a strand of hair out of her face, his hand staying on her head, a heavy weight to remind her that he’s in control. She has no responsibilities except to obey while she's in this room. She bends to her task, taking her time until she can feel his impatience in the way his hips jump and his breathing hitches.

"Good girl." She purrs at the praise, a hum of sound that he can feel if the way his hand tightens, pulling her closer. She twitches, body and mind warring for a moment. Body telling her that she's choking and she needs to fight free. Her mind disagrees, enjoying the safety in knowing he won't harm her no matter how far he'll push her.

She shudders as he loosens his grip enough that she can pull back and gasp in a desperate breathe before he's fucking her mouth, a slow rolling motion that has her scrabbling until she manages to match his rhythm so she can breathe.

Lace says something that she doesn't catch, and Varric shifts slightly.

"You have the best ideas." Varric murmurs above her and Lace chuckles. Once that would have worried her, now it sends a thrill down her spine before she feels the Scouts hand at her waist urging her back and then to stand. She whines, following the motion when Varric lets her go. She doesn't want to move, she was happy where she was.

She needs no urging to follow him to the bed, waiting while he kicks his boots off and settles himself against the headboard. "Come here." She obeys Varric's gesture to position herself before dropping her head to his cock again.

Lace's hand grasping the rope at her back stills her and she whines around the cock heavy on her tongue. Varric's hand settles on her head, his breathing short and sharp as he holds himself just as still as she is.

"Good girl, that's it." Lace's voice is warm, like honey to Varric's treacle. It causes no less of a rush for Cadash for managing to please her. The press of stone against her cunt is familiar and she shivers in anticipation. She can't, and wouldn't even if she could, turn to see which one of her toys the scout's picked out today. She never seems to use the same one and Cadash loves not knowing what to expect.

"You're going to have to move." Varric says, amusement filling his voice as his hands move to her shoulders to guide her back. She moans at the feeling of being filled, stretched to the point she'd almost be calling it painful if the toy was any bigger. Then she's being tugged forwards again until she's nearly choking again. "Keep going pet."

It's not the easiest thing to do with bound arms. She can feel her thighs trembling as she rocks, fucking herself between them both. The only breathing she can hear is her own, harsh panting loud alongside the moans and whimpers that manage to escape around the cock that's filling her mouth. 

"Good girl." Somebody murmurs.

Yes. Good. She's good. Very good girl. She lets her eyes slip closed as a hand tightens in her hair and Varric shifts to fuck her mouth in a rhythm she can't hope to match until he comes, warm seed filling her mouth til she swallows so she can draw in air.

"Shhhh, good girl." There's a hand in her hair, fingers gently running through strands until she leans into the contact. "Sit up for me?"

She blinks, not sure when Lace vanished from behind her but that's her helping her to sit up. It doesn't matter anyway. If she thinks about it too hard she'll lose the hazy state she loves.

"Drink, pet." She blinks again. It takes a moment to focus on the cup at her lips. She finishes it all, slumping back down as soon as they stop holding her up. "You want to stay bound?" Lace asks, sliding her hand along the ropes, making sure nothing has tightened. Cadash knows from prior experience that she wouldn't notice until they need to be grabbing potions.

"Cadash, come on pet, we need an answer," Varric rumbles from beside her as a hand strokes over her cheek.

She hums softly, taking the time to flex what she can so she can obey. "Undo my arms but leave the rest?" she tilts her head slightly, "can I have my collar?"

"Of course you can." She lets her eyes drift closed as one of them starts to undo the bindings. The leather closes round her neck a moment later and she hears the jingle of the chain being attached to the bedpost. She curls up as soon as her arms are free, the bed shifting as they move away. Some part of her, the part that's not here right now, is amused that she sleeps best at their feet - the rest of her doesn't care.

"Come here Lace." She cracks an eye open at Varric's lowly voiced request. If she wasn't so tired she'd watch. Varric has a wicked tongue and Lace makes the best sounds. But she can feel her eyes sliding shut against her will and she knows they'll both be here tomorrow.


End file.
